


Can I be him?

by Eve1978



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Tayte Hanson - Fandom
Genre: Fingering, Jealousy, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Unrequited Crush, Voyeurism, some angst too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: You’ve had a crush on Sebastian for years but he never seems to notice you, until your friend Tayte helps you out and you both try and make Sebastian jealous.This is my first threesome, be kind!





	1. Chapter 1

‘I asked you a question,’ Tayte took a bite from his sandwich and looked at you while he waited for your answer.

It took you several seconds to feel his stare on you and you looked up absentmindedly,’ Sorry, did you say something?’

You were sitting opposite each other in a booth at your local coffee shop. You’d been stirring in your latte, lost in thought. You couldn’t even remember him saying anything at all since you both sat down.

‘You invited me here and you’ve barely looked at me, have I done something?’ he asked.

‘I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening.’

‘Clearly.’

‘What was your question?’

‘I asked if you were okay? You seem very distracted today, even more than usual,’ he added with a little grin.

‘I’m fine,’ you waved away his concern and looked up into his blue eyes, giving him a smile,’ Why wouldn’t I be?’

Tayte rolled his eyes and shook his head,’ After 5 years you still think I can’t read you like a book. It’s fucking adorable.’

His tone was playful but his eyes were dead serious.

‘I-am-fine,’ you accentuated every word and took a sip from your coffee. You almost burned your mouth on the hot liquid but it was better than having to explain your mood to him.

‘If you say so,’ he took another bite from his sandwich and dropped the subject. You both sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

‘I don’t really want to talk about it,’ you then sighed deeply and put down your cup.

Tayte’s smile was smug, he knew all too well that when you said you didn’t want to talk about something you were usually right about to talk about it.

‘It’s just that…,’ you let out another sigh before you continued, confirming how well he knew you,’ Why won’t he notice me, Tay? What exactly is it that makes me invisible, huh? Am I not trying enough? Or is it that I’m trying too hard? Am I just not his type? Am I not pretty enough? Am I too quiet? Not skinny enough? What’s his problem?’

Tayte followed your eyes to the subject of your frustration, sitting in a booth by himself on the other end of the small coffee shop: Sebastian.

Beautiful Romanian Sebastian with his perfect fluffy hair and gorgeous smile, his killer eyes and killer thighs.

You weren’t sure when exactly you fell in love with him but you assumed it was the very first moment you were introduced to him. He had smiled so sweetly at you and grabbed your hand, and while you introduced yourself he had stared into your eyes just long enough to make you blush.

Nothing had been the same since, as if he had looked into your soul and settled himself there. You hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him since that day.

But it didn’t matter. All the times his smile made your heart leap or all the times just having him say hello to you made your entire day. It all meant absolutely nothing. You were still completely invisible to him.

Apart from a hello and goodbye and some meaningless chit chat at parties of mutual friends you had gotten nowhere with him in over two years.

‘It’s not you and you know it,’ Tayte tried to comfort you,’ Sometimes men are just clueless, trust me, I know all about that and it has zero fucks to do with you.’

You sighed and took another sip from your coffee.

‘Don’t get so worked up about it, it’s nothing personal,’ Tayte added.

‘It feels fucking personal.’

He stood up and walked over to your side of the booth.

‘What are you doing?’ you asked confused.

‘Move over.’

You did as he asked and Tayte took a seat next to you.

‘Put your arm around my neck,’ he then said.

‘What are you…’

‘Shut the fuck up and do as I tell you.’

You looked him right in the eyes and grinned,’ Why don’t you make me?’

He shook his head in a little smile,’ I’m trying to help you here, now put your arm around my neck.’

You gave him another daring stare,’ What’s the magic word?’

‘Right fucking now,’ his tone was dominant but he was unable to keep the smile off his face, making you laugh.

‘Please,’ he then added in a more friendly tone.

You smiled and followed his instructions, draping your arm across his shoulders and letting your fingers play with the hairs in the back of his neck.

He moved even closer to you, his body now pressed up against yours in the booth and he put a few locks of your hair behind your ear, caressing your cheek in the process.   
You hugged him closer and smiled against his neck.

It wasn’t unusual for him to be this affectionate with you. The benefits of having a gay best friend is that you were never short of cuddles and Tayte was an excellent cuddle buddy.

You heard him chuckle into your ear.

‘What?’ you asked.

‘I knew it,’ he pulled back to look at you,’ So predictable…sometimes men need a little reminder of what they can’t have.’

You raised your eye brow in confusion and Tayte continued,’ Sebastian wasn’t looking at you before I sat down next to you. Right now though, the closer I get to you the more he seems interested.’

‘He’s watching us?’ you asked surprised.

Tayte leaned his face against your cheek, making it look like you two were caught up in a lover’s embrace,’ Go ahead, look at him. But don’t be too obvious.’

You used Tayte’s hug as a way to turn your head and let your eyes drift towards Sebastian.

He was already staring at you, a serious and somewhat annoyed look on his face and as soon as your eyes met his he looked away so abruptly he made it all the more obvious that he’d been staring the whole time.

‘See?’ Tayte’s whispered laugh filled your ear.

‘Oh my god,’ you laughed and broke the hug.

‘I told you, men love what they can’t have, and right now he thinks he can’t have you, and it just made you 100 percent more appealing to him.’

‘But he can have me, he can so have me,’ you grinned.

Tayte rolled his eyes.

‘Listen, there’s a party at Tim’s place tonight,’ you said,’ I happen to know Sebastian is going to be there.’

‘And?’

‘Go with me, help me. Help me make him notice me.’

Tayte pulled a face and shook his head firmly,’ Nope.’

‘Come on, you know I can’t go on like this, I need to know if there’s any chance, please,’ you insisted,’ After that I’ll give up and stop obsessing over him, for real this time.’

‘I’ve heard that before,’ Tayte sighed, remembering more than one night where you were on his doorstep crying your eyes out because Sebastian ignored you and he was left to pick up the pieces. 

Every time that happened you swore you wouldn’t waste another tear on Sebastian but so far you’d broken that promise every single time.

‘I really promise this time, I just need closure,’ you repeated, seeing the doubt on his face,’ Seb has never looked at me like he did just now. That was jealousy, I know better than anyone what jealousy looks like and that was it, Tay.’

He sighed.

‘Please?’ you begged him and gave him your most pleading look,’ pretty please?’

‘You know I can’t say no to you when you give me that face,’ Tayte admitted in a defeated sigh.

You wrapped both your arms around his neck and pulled him close to you,’ You are the absolute fucking best.’

‘But I’m holding you to that promise,’ he quickly added while he hugged you back,’ After tonight, no matter the outcome, I don’t want you nagging to me about him ever again.’

You nodded your head.

‘Ever,’ he added firmly.

‘Deal.’

 

****

 

The party started out like so many had these past years. With you on the dance floor and Sebastian at the other side of the room surrounded by a couple of his friends.

You’d been dancing on your own for quite some time, trying to get your mind off him and trying to ignore just how hard he was ignoring you, when Tayte showed up.

He danced his way closer until he was right in front of you. He put his hand on your waist and slowly started to roll his hips, pressing his body up against yours.

‘Hey,’ he smiled that adorable smile of his and you almost forgot he was two hours late.

‘Took you long enough,’ you put your hands on his shoulders, ready to lecture him some more but then he pulled you into a hug and you had no other choice but to hug him back.

‘Sorry I’m late,’ he whispered in your ear.

You leaned into his hug, thankful that he was here now and you had someone to lean on, physically and emotionally.

You felt nervous. You’d been really keen on the idea earlier that day but now that it was time to actually go through with it you were anxious. What if your silly plan didn’t work at all? You suddenly realized what you had to lose.

‘You okay?’ Tayte sensed your mood and hugged you a little tighter,’ any second thoughts?’

‘No,’ you said quickly,’ we’re going through with this, you’d better not bail on me.’

‘I’m here, aren’t I?’ Tayte leaned closer and whispered in your ear,’ Is he watching?’

You turned your head towards Sebastian and much to your surprise his eyes were already on you, just like the last time you and Tayte shared a hug. You couldn’t help the little smile from appearing on your lips and you shook your head in disbelief,’ He’s watching.’

‘Good,’ Tayte’s thumb pushed your chin up and he looked into your eyes for a few second. Then he leaned in and captured your mouth with his in a soft kiss. 

You were only startled for a moment, as soon as he kissed you your body reciprocated without any hesitation.

His kiss made you melt, it always did. It wasn’t the first time the two of you kissed but every time it happened it felt like the first time.

In those five years you’d been friends with Tayte he had saved you from a couple of douche bags by pretending to be your boyfriend for the night. It always proved the quickest way to get rid of them.  
It was no secret you had a little crush on Tayte, but then again who didn’t? He was drop dead gorgeous and turned heads everywhere he went, male and female heads.

During the first year of your friendship you often cursed the universe for making him gay.

But he was, so it was never something you let yourself dwell on for too long. 

You couldn’t have him, it was as simple as that.

‘Hey,’ Tayte broke the kiss to look at you and waved his hand in front of your eyes,’ Where did you go just now? It’s not that I’m insecure about my kissing skills but I like the recipient to actually be in the moment with me.’

‘I’m sorry,’ you muttered.

‘You’re imagining Seb already, huh?’ he grinned and raised his eyebrow,’ Damn, I’ve lost my touch.’

‘Actually…’

‘Come on,’ he grabbed your hand and pulled you with him, off the dance floor and right up to where Sebastian was standing.

‘Tayte, no,’ you protested but he pulled you along with him anyway.

He put his hands on your waist and pushed you out in front of him while his lips attacked your neck.

‘Follow my lead,’ he whispered into your ear.

The closer you got to Sebastian the more handsy Tayte was becoming. It was clear what his plan was, to shove your affection in Sebastian’s face and hope it would get a reaction out of him.

You played along, leaning into Tayte’s neck kisses and making it look like you couldn’t wait to find a quiet spot where the two of you could be alone and take each other’s clothes off.

Tayte moved you into the hallway that lead to the bedrooms when you stopped him. But before you could say anything his hand was in your neck and his lips on yours again, slowly dipping his tongue in there. You moaned into the kiss and he pushed you against the wall.

For a moment all thoughts of Sebastian left your mind and you lost yourself in Tayte’s kiss. Your hands caressed his hair and you sighed heavily when he moved from your mouth to your neck.

‘Tayte,’ you breathed and your eyes closed in a heavy sigh.

His touch was intoxicating, it had been so long you had almost forgotten how good he could make you feel. And he didn’t seem to have any issues putting on this act tonight.

But the one guy you were performing for was no longer in the room with you.

You put your hands on Tayte’s chest and pushed him back,’ Wait, you can stop now, Seb’s not here, it didn’t work.’

Tayte just smiled at you and bit his lip,’ You have no faith, do you?’

‘It doesn’t matter anymore,’ you leaned back against the wall with a sigh,’ It was a stupid idea anyway, make him jealous. What was I even thinking?’

‘I’m sorry,’ Tayte put a lock of hair behind your ear and gave you a sympathetic smile,’ I really thought it would work.’

‘Oh, it’s working.’

Both you and Tayte turned your heads to see Sebastian standing at the end of the hall.

‘It’s working,’ Sebastian repeated, ‘I just don’t know if it’s working the way you guys had intended to…’

Tayte still had his hands on your waist. You were completely unable to move or speak at this point.

All you could manage was stare at Sebastian who slowly made his way closer to you both.

‘You’re jealous?’ Tayte asked carefully.

‘I am,’ Sebastian confessed and he looked up to meet Tayte’s eyes,’ I’m jealous of her.’

You looked up to find Sebastian staring at Tayte. He seemed completely enchanted by him, mesmerized by Tayte’s deep blue eyes. He was even biting his lip when Tayte gave him a sweet smile.

‘You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,’ you sighed defeated and pushed Tayte away from you so you could step out of his embrace, turning your back to both men.

‘Wait,’ Tayte grabbed hold of your hand and turned you around to face him,’Hold on.’

‘Forget it, it’s fine,’ you shook your head,’ You’re clearly into him, I’m not going to stand in the way of that.’

‘I’m walking away with you right now if you ask me to,’ Tayte spoke softly,’ You come first, okay?’

You shrugged your shoulders,’ Do you want him?’

Tayte just smiled at you and his eyes left yours, telling you all you needed to know.

‘Then go for it,’ you whispered.

He gave you a thankful smile and softly squeezed your hand.

As you moved away Sebastian moved closer, letting his eyes roam over you for several seconds while you passed each other. You actually felt your heart leap.

Tayte reached out his hand to Sebastian and pulled him in to take your spot against the wall.

Tayte didn’t give him any time to back out. He put his hand on Sebastian’s shoulder to push him back against the wall before crashing his lips onto his in a slow but firm kiss. 

Seb only hesitated for a second, after that he kissed him back hard and put his hand in Tayte’s neck.

You knew you had to get out of there, but you were unable to pry yourself away. 

Seeing these two men give into their lust for each other was one of the hottest things you had ever witnessed and the jealous little sting you had felt just seconds ago had completely vanished.

If you couldn’t have Sebastian for yourself you were only too happy to let Tayte have him.

Tayte slowly urged Sebastian’s mouth open with his tongue while Sebastian pulled him closer, letting his hands disappear under Tayte’s shirt.   
A soft moan emerged from the back of Seb’s throat when Tayte took his bottom lip between his teeth and pulled slowly.

You still felt like an intruder, you wanted to walk away but your legs weren’t moving. 

When you finally found the strength to take a step back Sebastian suddenly reached out to you and grabbed your hand. 

Your heart nearly jumped out of your chest.

‘Stay,’ his husky voice and warm touch made your knees weak. 

‘I don’t…I…,’ the words were stuck in the back of your throat, as if your voice was stolen by the intense stare of his eyes.

‘Stay,’ he repeated softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the smutty part you’ve all been waiting for. This is my first time writing a threesome so be gentle with me ;)
> 
> It was supposed to be shameless smut and absolutely no feels/angst but then the ending crept up on me a little, I was inspired by some of Tayte's words on IG.

‘Stay,’ Sebastian’s husky voice and warm touch made your knees weak. 

‘I don’t…I…,’ the words were stuck in the back of your throat, as if your voice was stolen by the intense stare of his eyes.

‘Stay,’ he repeated softly.

Tayte smiled amused and let his eyes drift from you back to Sebastian,’ Do you want her to watch?’

‘No,’ Seb shook his head. He was still firmly holding your hand and much to your surprise he pulled you towards him.

‘I don’t want her to watch,’ he then whispered and before you knew what was happening you were standing in between the two guys, your back to Tayte and your eyes on Sebastian.

He let his fingers run up your arm to your shoulder, putting goosebumps on your skin.  
He caressed your cheek with his thumb, gently letting it slide down to your lip where he kept it still for a while before he pulled it down to open your mouth.

You had to remind yourself to keep breathing. Sebastian leaned closer and took your last breath from you when he put his lips on yours. His kiss was as intoxicating as you always knew it would be. You were losing yourself in his lips, his tongue and the little sighs of pleasure coming out of him. 

This was everything you’d ever dreamed of.

In fact it was a lot more.

You felt Tayte’s hands on your back, softly massaging your neck and pushing your hair to one side. You moaned into Seb’s mouth when Tayte started kissing the back of your neck. Their hands seemed to be everywhere, touching every inch of skin they could find.

Tayte softly pulled your hair to expose your neck further while he kissed his way to your shoulder blade. Sebastian’s tongue was still exploring your mouth while his hands made their way under the hem of your top, caressing your lower back.

Having both of them touch and kiss you like this was almost too much to take and you struggled to stay on your feet.

Tayte wrapped an arm around your waist to hold you up and let you lean against his chest while Sebastian continued kissing you. 

You had to break the kiss to come up for air after several minutes. Sebastian was breathing hard and you put your hand in his neck and pulled him closer. But just as he wanted to kiss you again you moved aside and pushed him behind you, giving him what you know he really wanted: Tayte.

They didn’t need any more guidance, Tayte pulled Sebastian in his arms and kissed him again, sloppier and more needy than before. Sebastian pushed his hips up against him, eliciting a deep moan from Tayte who immediately pushed back up against him.

You leaned against the wall with a smile, satisfied to just watch as they explored each other without involving you.

Sebastian’s hands disappeared under Tayte’s shirt, searching for a real feel of those muscles under his bare hands.  
Tayte helped him and took off his shirt, he did the same with Sebastian’s and followed his lead, letting his hands run over Sebastian’s chest and stomach.

Both yours and Seb’s breath hitched when Tayte sank down to his knees and unbuckled Seb’s belt.

‘Will you let me?’ Tayte asked before proceeding.

‘Fuck yes,’ Sebastian breathed. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Tayte and he helped him pull his pants down.   
The smile on Tayte’s face could not have been more eager. He bit his lip in anticipation before pulling down Seb’s boxers and freeing his erection.

He was fully hard. You couldn’t tear your eyes away.

Tayte wrapped his lips around Sebastian’s cock, teasing just the tip with his tongue while his hands cupped Sebastian’s ass. The moan from Sebastian’s mouth was obscene. You weren’t sure how much longer you could handle standing on the sidelines.

‘Oh god,’ Seb whined and he reached for something to hold, finding your hand along the way.

He pulled you towards him and crashed his lips on yours, one hand in your neck and the other in Tayte’s hair while his hips rocked forward, meeting Tayte’s mouth.

You knew by the pained expression and the moans you swallowed from Sebastian that he was close but not willing to give in so soon.

You nudged Tayte’s shoulder and he immediately pulled his mouth from Sebastian.

Sebastian whimpered at the loss and clung to you, trying to catch his breath. You looked over his shoulder to meet Tayte’s eyes, a sinful grin on his face.

He reached out to grab your hand and gently pulled you away from Sebastian.

‘Kiss me,’ he whispered. You opened your mouth and Tayte slowly caressed your tongue with his. Sebastian’s taste was all over him and he was only too willing to share it with you, deepening the kiss even further.

When you both needed air he leaned his forehead against yours,’ You’re sure about this?’

All you managed was a small nod.

‘You tell me when it gets uncomfortable and we stop, yeah?’ Tayte whispered and softly kissed your lips again,’ I’ll take care of you.’

‘I know you will,’ you smiled and caressed his hair.

‘Alright,’ he grinned,’ turn your back to me.’

You followed his lead and suddenly you were face to face with Sebastian again, who was still very naked and judging by the little grin on his face very ready for whatever was going to happen next.

Tayte slowly lifted your top above your head and cast it aside on the floor. You saved them both some time by taking off your bra. Sebastian’s eyes sank from your face to your breasts and you heard his breath shudder.

You reached for his hands and slowly pulled him back towards you and Tayte, putting his hands on your breasts. He started caressing them instantly while his mouth latched onto your neck. Your eyes fell closed as soon as his lips were on your skin and you laced your fingers into his hair, holding him close to you.  
You could feel his hardness against your inner thigh and you realized there were still way too many clothes between the two of you.

‘I need to feel you,’ you whispered and Sebastian nodded his head in a low moan.

‘Me too,’ he whimpered.

The other moan in your ear was Tayte’s and suddenly you became very aware of his growing erection against your ass. You didn’t know which man to pay attention to first but you wanted your hands on both of them.

You kept one hand in Sebastian’s hair, who was now sucking and licking your nipples, and you reached behind you with the other hand to find Tayte.

You cupped Tayte’s hardness through his pants, eliciting a growl from him when you started rubbing him.

‘Fuck, yes, keep doing that,’ he moaned into your ear while he rocked his hips against your hand. You could feel him grow harder against your palm.

Tayte’s hands came to rest on your waist while he kept rubbing himself against your hand. Sebastian’s mouth was now on your stomach, kissing and sucking softly as he made his way down.

You were breathing hard, your need for any sort of friction was becoming unbearable. Sebastian read your mind and carefully unzipped your jeans before pulling it down from you. You were left in only your small, soaked, panties.

‘Take them off too, please,’ you begged.

Sebastian looked up at you with a mischievous grin on his gorgeous face while he shook his head,’ Not yet.’

‘What…are you…’

He started kissing your inner thigh, taking his time with it, teasing you by avoiding the spot where you needed him most.

‘Fuck…please,’ you begged and leaned into Tayte for support who was holding you firmly in his arms while Sebastian pushed your panties aside and gently spread you with his fingers. And then his tongue found your clit.

You fell apart immediately, you had imagined that mouth on you so many times and he was just as skilled as in your imagination. You were on the verge of an orgasm, desperate for him to take those panties off completely and just devour you. 

But he was stalling, enjoying the little whimpers his tongue could drag from your mouth, teasing you with slow licks until you couldn’t take it any more.

‘Sebastian,’ you moaned and pulled his hair, urging him to speed things up,’ Please.’

He pulled at your panties and Tayte helped him by ripping them off of you. Sebastian chuckled and then started sucking your clit. It was all you needed and you came undone rocking your hips against Sebastian’s face, who took his time to lick and kiss you through your orgasm.

You weren’t even sure what happened in the next few minutes but when you finally came down from your high you noticed Seb and Tayte were kissing again.

Sebastian pulled down Tayte’s pants and started kissing his stomach. You wanted to move back to give them room but both men held their hands on you, not willing to break this heated bubble the three of you were in.

Sebastian’s hand wrapped around Tayte’s cock and he started stroking him slowly.

‘Oh fuck me,’ Tayte let out a frustrated moan while his fingers dug into Sebastian’s hair.

You were no longer able to just watch them without touching yourself, so your fingers slipped in between your legs to put pressure on your clit.

Sebastian was speeding up his rhythm, bringing Tayte to the edge quickly. A string of curse words was flowing from Tayte’s mouth now and he was biting his lip harder with every pull from Sebastian’s hand.

‘Slower, please,’ Tayte begged,’ I don’t wanna come yet.’

But Sebastian ignored his plea and gave into what he had wanted to do as soon as he had taken off Tayte’s pants. He sank down to his knees and wrapped his lips around the head of Tayte’s cock, slowly taking him into his mouth completely.

Sebastian was sucking him off with so much enthusiasm Tayte didn’t have it in him to stop him. He grabbed Sebastian’s hair and thrust his hips forward, fighting between the urge to come right there in Sebastian’s mouth or the desire to make this last as long as possible.

‘God, fuck, that feels so fucking good,’ Tayte moaned,’ holy fuck…it’s too much..I’m…please stop.’

Sebastian pulled back, leaving Tayte breathless and right on the edge.

Sebastian stood up and noticed you were still fingering yourself. He grabbed your hand and replaced it with his own. You gasped when he pushed two fingers inside of you, watching you with hungry eyes while you wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

He pushed you up against the wall and kissed you, softer than you’d expected while he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the tip of his cock.

‘Is this…do you want me to?’ he asked a little hesitantly.

‘Yes,’ you breathed against his lips.

Tayte moved closer to you both, putting his hands on Sebastian’s waist while he kissed his neck. Sebastian used one hand to hold you and the other to caress Tayte’s face behind him. His eyes fell closed in a deep moan and he pushed himself inside you, taking both your breaths away.

His thrusts were slow at first, his hand firmly on your ass to keep your leg up. It didn’t take him long to work up a rhythm and when Tayte pushed his erection against Sebastian’s ass he lost all control.

Your back hit the wall, Sebastian was fucking you hard now, no longer in control of his thrusts, he was so close and so desperate for it. Tayte was pumping himself, enjoying the friction of his cock against Sebastian’s ass, which drove Sebastian even closer to the brim.

When you opened your eyes you found not one but two pair of intense blue eyes staring right at you, both on the verge of their climax. Faces flushed and mouths open in anticipation, their moans alone was enough to push you over the edge.

‘I need you to come for me, baby, please,’ Sebastian begged and as if you had been waiting for those words your orgasm washed over you.

Sebastian was right there with you, he pulled out to spill his hot load all over your inner thighs.  
Tayte followed instantly, throwing his head back in a deep groin while he spilled all over his own hand and Sebastian’s ass.

All three of you held onto each other, trying to stay in this moment for a little bit longer, until your heavy breaths turned into a heavy uncomfortable silence.

You pulled back first, stepping out of Sebastian’s arms and moving away from both men. You quickly grabbed your clothes from the floor.

‘There’s a bathroom and a toilet right there,’ Sebastian’s voice was quiet and he didn’t look you in the eyes while he pointed you towards the room.

You thanked him and were grateful for the opportunity to flee the scene. All three of you went in there separately to clean yourselves up and put your clothes back on.

When you met up back in the hallway the silence was as heavy as it had been just before. You leaned against the wall while the boys stood a little further, keeping their distance from you and each other.

‘Well, that was fun,’ Tayte grinned, breaking the silence between you three.

‘Yeah,’ you whispered awkwardly.

‘Yeah,’ Sebastian echoed your words and his eyes went from yours to Tayte’s,’ That’s all it was though, this is not…this was just for tonight. I’m not looking…this is not what I’m looking for, I’m sorry.’

His eyes found yours and he gave you a little apologetic smile.

You nodded your head in understanding,’ It’s fine, Seb.’

Tayte walked towards you and grabbed your hand before turning back to Sebastian,’ I guess we’ll leave you to your party then.’

‘Wait,’ Sebastian’s hand was on Tayte’s arm, his grip firm and confident,’ I…I would like to see you again, if possible.’

You lowered your eyes, afraid to look at either of their faces and read right there how much that was what they both wanted and they couldn’t wait to get you out of the picture.  
It’s not like you didn’t know it all along, even while Sebastian was fucking you, Tayte was what he’d really wanted right from the start.

Tayte was still holding you but you freed your hand from his,’ You two should talk, without me.’

‘Wait,’ Tayte reached for you again but you lifted your hand to stop him.

You took a deep breath before you looked up, Sebastian was standing behind him, a nervous little pout on his lips and sad puppy eyes on his gorgeous face.You bit your lip and put your attention back on Tayte, you couldn’t handle looking at Sebastian right now.

‘You know what I said earlier,’ Tayte spoke softly.

‘And you know what I said,’ you threw back,’ I wanted closure, I have it now.’

‘But you don’t need to…’

‘Look, at least one of us needs to get what they want here,’ you sighed with a smile,’ Stay. I want you to, it’s fine.’

Tayte stayed quiet for a moment.

‘It’s fine,’ you repeated,’ I’ll make my way home, just call me later.’

Before he could attempt to stop you again you turned your back to him and started walking away.

You rushed out of the apartment and down the stairs. The cold night air felt like a rude awakening, like whatever happened up there hadn’t even been real. This was the real world and it was cold and dark and there was no one here to hold your hand.

You stepped out on the sidewalk and tried to calm your racing heart. Being out here you suddenly felt more alone than ever and you knew no matter how hard you were fighting them the tears would come anyway.

It was over, you had your answer, he didn’t want you. He never wanted you.

‘Damned,’ you could feel tears sting your eyes.

You bit your lip trying to hold them back when you heard footsteps coming towards you.

‘Wanna share a cab?’

You turned around to see Tayte standing next to you, a friendly smile on his face.

‘What are you doing here?’ you asked surprised,’ You should be up there with Sebastian.’

He shrugged his shoulders,’ I’m not that into him.’

You shook your head,’ After 5 years you still think you can lie to me?’

Tayte just smiled,’ I’ll admit he’s really cute, definitely sexy as hell, but…he’s not worth upsetting my best friend over.’

It was your turn to lie now. ‘I’m not upset,’ you waved away his concern.

‘Okay,’ he didn’t push the subject and let you be quiet but it was the sweet worried look in his eyes that broke your defenses.

‘He doesn’t want me, Tay,’ your voice cracked and suddenly the tears were flowing.

Tayte stepped closer and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, pulling you into a tight hug.

The words coming out of your mouth were incoherent and smothered by sobs as you clung to him for comfort.

‘It’s gonna be alright, kitty cat,’ he spoke softly while caressing your hair.

He hugged you until the tears stopped and then pulled back to look at you.

‘I’m sorry, I’m a mess,’ you sighed.

‘Don’t you ever apologize for crying,’ he caressed your cheek and wiped your tears away with his thumb.

‘I meant it though,’ you looked up into his eyes,’ If you think Sebastian is someone you could fall for then you should go for it, I never want to be in the way of your happiness.’

‘You’re not, trust me,’ he smiled,’ my happiness doesn’t depend on a guy, and yours shouldn’t either. You’re better than that.’

You nodded your head but sighed defeated,’ But…’

‘No buts,’ he insisted,’ you’ve let this guy control your life for long enough now, you don’t need him. All you need is right here.’

He put his hand on your heart.

‘You,’ he then smiled,’ the one that’s going to give you everything you need and love you more than anything else in this world should be you. You don’t need a prince charming.’

Your eyes were filling up with tears again,’ But Seb…’

‘No Seb. We’re not going to mention his name again, alright. You promised me.’

You nodded your head,’ I did.’

‘Sometimes the girl doesn’t get the guy, big fucking deal. The world will still turn tomorrow.’

‘But I really wanted the guy.’

‘You don’t need the guy.’

‘But I wanted the guy,’ you whispered quietly.

Tayte hit you in the shoulder,’ Cut it out and suck it up. You can’t always get what you want, doll face, that’s life, get the fuck over it.’

‘You really need to work on your comforting skills,’ you remarked, but he noticed you were smiling through your tears.

He cupped your face between his hands and wiped away the last of your tears before putting a soft kiss on your lips,’ Hey, look on the bright side.’

‘There’s a bright side?’

‘You’ll always have me,’ he gave you an adorable grin that warmed your heart and then wrapped his arm around your shoulder,’ now let’s get us a fucking cab and go home.’


End file.
